Affairs
by LordRod
Summary: Series of Affairs sorry one-shots of Harry with different girls other than ginny. Very Mature Themes. Did i said that Harry married with Ginny.


**Author's Note** : A new series of one-shots. Inspired by **Harry's brainy girls** and **breeding ground**. In most of the chapter Ginny will be Harrý's wife or girl friend. Oh, yes another Ginny hater. Anyway forgive me cuz my grammar was bad(very bad i know). it was not my native language but i want to write. Hope you bear.(P.S. this is my 1st ever fic)

1\. **Tracey Davis**

Harry Potter cursing himself again and again as to why he agreed to be here. The meeting was so boring. He knew the deal was good for his company but it was so boring. Yet he can't deny that India had a large market for his company also they had the biggest numbers of magicians in the world. So keep your head down and just act like you hear.

"Yes Mr. Modi we are so much excited about it. I think 31st July will be the date of our Inaugural in India as it is the birthday of our boss Mr. Potter" The voice of his secretary Tracey Davis rang out.

"That will be good, We are also quite waiting to do business with you, Mr. Potter" Mr. Modi said across the table.

"Yes, a long wait" Harry yawned lazily.

The Indian's look baffled."Don't mind Sir, Mr. Potter is tired after the tour this morning." Tracey came to his rescue.

"It's okay, Ms. Davis here's are the paper, i think you will describe it thouroughly to Mr. Potter, later"

"I will, Mr. Modi"

"So the meeting end here, thank you Gentlemens" with a yawn Harry adjunct the meeting.

They all look confuse for a moment but left with out saying another word. They knew very well than to angry their new boss and the most powerful and richest man on earth.

"Harry, Harry, Wake up stupid" Tracey yelled while shaking Harry's shoulder.

"I am not sleeping Tracey, just dozing" Harry replied hastily.

"Whatever, So why are you so sleepy sleepy" Tracey asked.

"I just had a fight with Ginny last night"

"Again, and the reason now" Tracey asked him.

"She was jelous of you" he said while rolling his eyes.

"She should Harry" Tracey replied casually and pulled him by collar.

 **……Scene Break……**

"Oh fuck Harry" Tracey yelled as she reached another orgasm. She was bent over the table with her blouse open and skirt up to her waist. Behind her nude Harry fucking her deep and hard. His pant is in his knees.

"Shit Tracey, third time, Horny are you" Harry said with gritting teeth.

"Fuck Harry you know you are so good in me that i can't help it" Tracey said panting heavily.

"Am I" with that Harry started fucking her harder than ever.

"Oh Harry yes fuck, fuck me, fuck me, harder, like that, yes fuck" Tracey thrown another file into the dustbin.

And Harry fully intended too, fuck her hard and fast. His hand roamed to her juicy boobs. He grope them and pinched her nipples. Tracey yelped but relaxed as she knew how much Harry loves her boobs.

"And here i thought you are tired" Tracey said pantingly.

"I am, but i never will about something like this" Harry replied as he pulled Tracey's hair with his left hand. He pulled her into a tongue tasting kiss, all the while fucking her hard.

This affair started about two months ago when harry is depressed about Ginny when she decided to go US for a month and when Harry denied her asking the reason, they had a fight. Huge fight. Harry flooed down to his office and Ginny went to US.

Then Tracey helped him in many ways. Handling all the meeting and bussiness, slowly he started to notice how beautiful and caring tracey is. And slowly their relation proceed and soon they became intimate.

"You know Harry you are late for home" tracey asked him.

"I know" harry grunted. With few more hard blow he came inside her. Collapsed on top of her.

"I think there is a reason"

"Yes now quite, how about another round" Harry asked while standing himself up.

Tracey turned around and spread her leg whole siting on the table thankfully it was empty or emptied from files. Harry reached close to her and pulled her into a deep kiss. He entered her in a swift motion. And began fucking her deep and hard.

Suddenly the floo came alive with green flames and the next moment there is Ginny standing with her mouth open like a fish.

"Fuck Harry, deeper, Oh yes Harry fuck"

Harry fucked her hard. Both of them did not noticed that they had a viewer. Soon Harry came deep inside her.

"Love you Harry" Tracey said with a kiss.

"Love you too" Harry said with equal passion.

About a second silence then

"HARRY"

Both turned rapidly to the new voice. Harry smirked.

"What are doing here Harry fucking the slut in your office while you last fucked your wife two months ago. We are DONE Harry. You will find your divorce paper tommorow. Good bye."

And there's left sobbing red head.

"So wanna future Mrs. Potter"

"Yes, Of course" with a kiss.

And they high-fived. Their plan worked at last.


End file.
